


Anything You Can Do

by BleedingInk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arm Wrestling, Bets, F/M, Gen, domestic life, established megstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingInk/pseuds/BleedingInk
Summary: It's a slow day at the bunker, so Dean proposes a little competition between Meg and Cas.
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	Anything You Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an art piece comissioned by my friend, which you can find here: https://twitter.com/MegstielPatron/status/1317869072168722435

“You’re being ridiculous.”

“Oh, is that so, Castiel?” Meg’s voice was spitting venom like only she could. “You really think I’m some sort of weak damsel that needs you to rescue her?”

“That is not at all what I said!”

Dean walked into the library, still wrapped up in his blue robe and holding a steaming cup of coffee in his hand. It had been a couple of slow days since there were no cases to take care of and they had sent Jack to deal with some things with Jody and the girls in Sioux Falls. Dean was feeling pretty good about himself that morning, so he wasn’t sure he wanted to know what Meg and Castiel were arguing about. He had come to the very reasonable conclusion that it was best for himself to stay out of it when they got like that. That was, of course, until Meg said:

“Then why not? Come on, Clarence. You and me. The training room. Right now.”

“Hey, hey, hey!” Dean intervened right then. “I thought we agreed, no sex outside of the bedrooms!”

“You are incredibly unadventurous, Dean,” Meg said, turning her attention towards him with an eye roll that would have made any teen girl jealous. “But that is not what we’re discussing here.”

“Oh. Good.” Dean took a sip from his cup to hide his embarrassment. “Then what are you talking about?”

Castiel let out a deep, suffering sigh.

“Meg has got it into her head that she can defeat me in physical combat.”

“And I can, and you’re too much of a chicken to prove me wrong!”

“I am not a ‘chicken’.” Castiel drew air quotes as he spoke. “I simply don’t want you to get hurt.”

“They have been at it all morning.” Sam spoke from behind his pile of books. It seemed he had been hiding himself there and trying to ignore the argument.

Dean sat next to him.

“Well, at least this is better than the time we walked in on them in the dungeon while they were…”

“Don’t remind me.” Sam winced.

Dean drank some more of his coffee. Yeah, it was better not to remember the incident that had led them to the establishment of the no sex outside of the bedroom rule. Not that the angel and the demon were prone to respect it, but at least he felt like it gave them some semblance of control over their own home.

“Besides, come on, the result of that would be obvious.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Sam agreed.

“Meg,” Dean said at the same time Sam said: “Cas.”

The brothers stared at each other, dumbfounded.

“What do you mean, Cas would win?” Dean asked, frowning. “That doesn’t add up.”

“What are you talking about? Cas is an angel!” Sam argued. “Even with his grace half depleted, he is still a soldier created by God with the purpose to fight demons. Any angel is stronger and more powerful than any demon.”

“Yes, but we’re not talking about any angel and any demon. We’re talking about them.” Dean gestured towards their housemates. “Do you honestly believe that Cas wouldn’t let Meg win?”

“I would hope not!” Meg said, gasping as if she was offended at the very idea. Dean didn’t know when exactly they had started paying attention to them, but he felt compelled to elaborate:

“Well, maybe he wouldn’t _let_ you, but you know all of his weak spots and you’re not above playing dirty. There’s absolutely no way he can defeat you.”

“Excuse me?” Castiel demanded. He was frowning at Dean with an expression he had only seen him direct at his mortal enemies and he wasn’t going to lie, it was slightly frightening. But he remained staunch.

“Hey, you know I’m right. Don’t blame me just because you’re so whipped.”

“Alright, but if Meg was any other demon and Cas wouldn’t hold back, he could totally take her,” Sam conceded.

“Exactly… what do you mean ‘if I wouldn’t hold back’?”

“Eh, even then,” Dean argued. “You’ve seen what she can do. They underestimate her because of the chair and then she completely pummels them.”

“You’re being too nice to me today, Dean-o,” Meg pointed out. “It’s weird. Stop it.”

“I don’t mean to flatter you. I’m just calling it like I see it.”

“Well… you’re wrong,” Sam said, with exactly the same tone and gesture he did as when he was eight and Dean had just dispensed some big brother wisdom on him he had no real way of debating.

“You’re absolutely wrong,” Castiel agreed. “Holding back in an honest combat would be disrespectful. And besides, I do not underestimate Meg!”

“Oh, yeah? Why don’t you prove it, baby?” Meg dared him. “The training room is right there.”

“Woah, no!” Dean exclaimed.

“That’s not a good idea,” Sam said at the same time. “If you’re going to have an all-out fight, you need to take it outside, where, you know, you can break stuff.”

“Like, not our walls,” Dean added.

“We’re not having an all-out fight,” Castiel countered.

“Why not? What are you afraid of? You know I don’t break that easily.”

“That is not the point. I don’t want you to get yourself hurt just to prove a point.”

“Oh, that is rich…”

“Okay, okay!” Dean interrupted them, though sort of standing up and moving between the two there was not much else he could do to prevent them from arguing altogether. And between the odd couple was not a place where he wanted to be, as many demons and angels had discovered with time. “Maybe… we need to find another way to solve this.”

“This doesn’t need solving, Dean,” Castiel protested.

“Well, it clearly does, because she’s not letting it go,” Dean pointed out. “And Sam is curious about the answer now.”

“I’m not… okay, maybe I’m a little bit curious,” Sam admitted. “But I maintain is pointless and Cas will just win anyway.”

“You willing to bet your life on it, Winchester?” Meg growled.

“Maybe not something as drastic as that,” Dean said. “Let’s say… twenty dollars? Yes? Everyone alright with that?”

Meg leaned back against her chair with her arms crossed over her chest, but she couldn’t be too mad. She was getting what she wanted after all. Somewhat.

“Fine.”

“Sure, twenty dollars,” Sam said, shrugging.

Dean glanced at Castiel. The angel let out another huff before he nodded.

* * *

“Alright, the rules are simple,” Dean said, while Sam set up a camera because he agreed with Dean they couldn’t trust Meg not to cheat somehow. “You keep your elbow on the table at all times. You aren’t allowed to cross into the other’s side of the table. You aren’t allowed to stand up. You can’t use telepathy.”

“How would you even know if we’re using it or not?” Castiel asked.

“We trust you will respect it and you will call Meg out if she does,” Dean explained with a shrug. “Alright, Sammy, you done?”

“All set!”

“Put your elbows on,” Dean indicated. Both the angel and the demon obeyed, holding each other’s hand tightly. “Ready, set… go!”

For at least several seconds, nothing at all happened. Neither Castiel nor Meg moved, their arms locked tight, immobile, exactly where they were. Their faces didn’t give anything away either: Castiel was as stoic as usual; Meg just looked determined and concentrated, with her eyes fixed on her boyfriend’s face.

On second thought, maybe this wasn’t going to be as exciting as Dean had expected. It was like watching a competition between an unstoppable force and an unmovable object. Neither of them was giving up even an inch.

They remained there for the better part of five minutes, while Sam and Dean exchanged glances and shrugs now and then, until Castiel said:

“Have you had enough?”

“Shut up,” Meg snapped.

There was nothing of her usual bite in her tone. It was almost like she was holding her breath, and it was ridiculous that this would affected her since she didn’t need to breathe to begin with. But the twitch on the edge of her lip gave away that she wasn’t holding it together as much as she appeared to be.

“Oh, come on!” Dean protested. “Don’t tell me I bet on the wrong horse!”

“Shut up!” Meg repeated, not turning her murderous stare away from Castiel.

“You’re just being stubborn at this point,” Castiel intervened.

“I said, shut up!”

“Meg, I love you and I don’t want to humiliate you,” he insisted. “If you call it off right now, I will erase this incident from Sam and Dean’s memories and we shall never speak of it again.”

Sam let out a chuckle, and even though Dean was rooting against them, he had to admit that was some solid trash talk.

Meg, however, had never been one to give up, even when she did bite more than she could chew.

“You would like that, wouldn’t you?” she said, through greeted teeth.

“Very well.” Castiel sighed. “I just hope you remember that this is what you wanted.”

Meg’s arm moved to the side. Just an inch, less than an inch, so slowly that Dean wouldn’t have noticed if he hadn’t been looking at it so closely. Castiel had spoken as if it would be extremely easy for him to win over Meg at this point, but his frown deepened and his eyes locked on Meg’s. It looked like, even if the angel was going to win, Meg wasn’t willing to go down without putting up a fight.

“Come on,” Dean muttered under his breath. Maybe if he insulted her and she got mad she would find the strength she needed to fight back.

“I told you!” Sam said in a mocking sing-song tone.

“Shut up!” Dean and Meg exclaimed in unison.

Meg’s arm was now definitely being swayed, but she was still nowhere near the table. There was still hope. Even though Meg was gritting her teeth and her forehead and face were wet with sweat and she seemed straight up pale, like she was going to pass out from the effort of just resisting Castiel’s push.

Dean had to give it to her. That was the stage where he absolutely expected her to cheat somehow, but no. It seemed like she was going to lose with some dignity. At least Sam and Castiel weren’t in the habit of gloating, so maybe they wouldn’t rub their defeat in their faces too much. He hoped.

And then, something amazing happened: a single drop of sweat appeared on Castiel’s brow. It slid down to the side of his face and dripped down his chin. Dean had never, in the decade since he knew the angel, thought that was possible.

“Come on, Meg!” he repeated.

“Dean, just let it go!” Sam said. “She’s going to lose.”

“Never!” Dean shouted. “You’re going to tell me your _boyfriend_ is stronger than you, Meg? Are you kidding me? Are you a bad bitch from hell or what?!”

Meg stared directly at Castiel, her eyes going black and demonic now…

… and then, in one single, fluid motion, she pushed against his arm, all the way to the other side of the table, with such force that when Castiel’s hand slammed against the wood, it broke with a creak. Splinters flew in every direction as Dean shouted out:

“Yes! In your face! I told you!”

Meg threw her hands up in the air and rolled her chair towards Dean. Before they knew, they were both locking hands and screaming out victoriously.

It was the weirdest fucking thing. The moment they realized they were doing it, they both stepped away, clearing their throats.

“What the hell happened?” Sam asked, shaking his head. “You had her!”

Castiel was staring at her hand and at the splintered table, with the same confusion in his face that Sam was expressing.

“I… don’t know.”

“Pay up!” Dean demanded, pointing at Sam. “A bet is a bet.”

“No, no! We’re going to check the footage first.”

“Come on, Sammy, don’t be a sore loser.”

“Yes, there’s really no need…” Castiel said, but Meg cut him off.

“No, let’s see it. I want to make sure the moment is really impressed in your minds.”

So they huddled up around Sam’s computer and watched the footage again. There was really no apparent foul play that Dean could see. Their elbows had remained where they were, no one had moved over the other side of the table, and both Meg and Castiel assured them there had been no telepathy or supernatural powers involved.

“Meg is just stronger than we all thought,” Castiel said. “Dean was right. I underestimated her.”

“Well, that is a mistake you’re never going to make again, eh, Clarence?” Meg said, mockingly. She had moved from her chair to sit in her favorite spot: Castiel’s lap. Her anger and aggression from before had melted away and now she was busy running her fingers through Castiel’s hair and pressing her lips to the side of his temple while Castiel held her with an arm around her waist.

Dean would have been disgusted if he hadn’t been so elated at the win.

“Come on!” he said, beckoning at Sam. “You’re making me late to my date with President Jackson.”

Sam sighed and took out his wallet out of his pocket.

“I still think you did _something_ ,” he told Meg as he handed Dean the bill.

“Good luck to you proving it,” Meg replied, with a grin before she leaned over closer to Castiel. “Say, Clarence, why don’t you and I…?”

She whispered something in his ear, so low that Dean couldn’t make out any of the words, but Castiel’s eyes shot open with interest and the side of his mouth twitched like he was holding back a smile.

“Very well,” he said. He stood up, sweeping Meg up in his arms as he did.

“Seriously? You’re like horny teenagers!” Dean complained while Meg laughed.

“Don’t worry, Dean. We will keep it in the bedroom,” Castiel assured him.

And with that, he carried his demonic girlfriend away to do Dean didn’t want to know what. Meg looked at them over his shoulder and stuck her tongue out at them.

“I just hope she’s dressed when she comes out to get her chair,” Dean commented.

Sam just hummed noncommittally. When Dean looked at him, he noticed he was looking at the footage again.

“Sam, just do like Elsa and let it go,” Dean said. “She won fair and square.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” Sam replied. “Look at this.”

Dean looked, but all he saw was Meg making her epic comeback again and slamming Castiel’s hand against the table.

“What am I supposed to be seeing?”

“Here. I’ll slow it down. Watch Cas’ body language.”

Dean still wasn’t sure Sam wasn’t making it up to soothe his own ego, but then he noticed it. The moment Meg’s eyes went black and the tip of her tongue darted out of her lips, Castiel’s entire body stiffened. His eyes went wider and he moved his legs under the table, ever so slightly, like he was trying to make more space for himself under there because…

“Oh, that is gross!” Dean exclaimed, shaking his head. “Why did you make me see that?”

In Sam’s favor, it lasted a second, the fraction of a second, but Castiel’s discomfort was obvious, as was the reason for it. Meg had only been quick and smart enough to take advantage of it.

“I don’t even know if she was trying to do that or if she just…” Sam shook his head.

“Well… is psychological warfare against the rules? Because Cas was trash talking Meg real good there as well.”

“No, I guess not.” Sam sighed. “Doesn’t matter, though. Cas could win against any demon, but not her. You were right.”

“I’m sorry, what was that? I wasn’t paying attention.”

“I said, you were right.”

“One more time.”

Instead of answering, Sam threw a half-hearted punch at Dean’s bicep and he laughed.

“Wanna get a beer?”

“Sure.”


End file.
